You Are My Addiction
by Accio Truth
Summary: "You are my addiction." A series of short drabbles based on relationships between multiple characters.
1. A Good Excuse

**A Good Excuse**

**Prompt: worry**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

**Set: fourth year**

Wind whipped through Harry's hair as he smiled to himself, holding tightly onto his broomstick. The tournament that year had taken up most of his time, which meant that it was near impossible to have a spare moment to fly around for a bit, which he had been longing to do just about all year. In the first task he had been allowed to fly, but he didn't count that. It didn't really count, after all, when you were just about to die at any moment.

So the flying felt good. He closed his eyes and took an abrupt dip to the center of the quidditch field, his Firebolt vibrating with the force of what was pushing against him. But just as he was about to hit the ground, expertly, he swung upwards and stopped himself in midair, smiling. Oh yes, he missed this.

"Harry?" Harry turned at the mention of his name to see a very familiar female walking towards him. Seeing him she looked extremely relieved. "Oh thank goodness, you don't know how worried we were in the common room, we thought you had gone missing or something."

"You mean Ron too?" Harry asked, smiling. For some odd reason he just couldn't imagine the redhead thinking or caring much about where Harry went, especially ever since what had happened with the Goblet.

Hermione frowned. "Well, not really...but I'm sure he must have been worried too..."

"It's okay," Harry said. "Friends fight all the time. Then they get over it and fight again. It's all part of a cycle." Hermione tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Why don't we ever fight, Harry?"

It was a very simple question, but it almost made him fall off of his broom. "What? Oh, ur..." he couldn't find the right words. "I guess, since your a girl...and I'm a guy..." Hermione smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I guess that since were so close and all, maybe we don't fight because, you know, we don't like to see each other get hurt. Or something."

"But what does that have anything to do with you being a guy and me being a girl?"

"I have to go," Harry said quickly, "I heard some people are worried about me in the common room." With these words, he sped off on his broom, leaving Hermione standing there with a happy expression on her face.

She loved excuses to see Harry.

**AN. So I've decided to start my own little drabble fic! This is something I'm going to be pretty easy about. I would really love if you guys could inbox me with requests. If your requesting one, send me a one or two word prompt and the pairing you want it to be. If you have a time you can tell me that as well. Alrighty, please review!**


	2. Anything off the trolley, dears?

"**Anything off the trolley, dears?"**

**Prompt: sweets**

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

**Set: sixth year**

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

It was practically a tradition on the Hogwarts Express, every year, to hear that exact same question. The blonde haired Slytherin looked up from what he was doing, and then shot a smile to Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to have their eyes fixed on the trolley. Draco himself wasn't for the sweets really, but he did love a good excuse to toss around his money. He stood up and walked over to the cart, one hand in his pocket as he picked through a few things.

"I guess I'll have a licorice wand and..." his eyes flickered over the chocolate frogs, but then to the bertie botts every flavor beans. A favorite of his, of course, seeing as how he found it extremely amusing to watch Crabbe and Goyle's reactions to the different flavors. "And a bertie botts every flavor beans." He said this while fishing into his other pocket, pulling out a few knuts and tossing them at the woman.

He smiled to himself as he began to sit down again, watching Crabbe and Goyle drool all over themselves. He rolled his eyes, giving them the beans. He had no interest in them for himself. Turning toward the compartment door, he saw that it was still open. He muttered something under his breath before standing up and preparing to close it.

But he didn't close it before he peeked out and noticed the candy trolley's next destination-a compartment quiet close. Draco caught himself smiling at the sight of a redheaded female. He quickly put on his usual face, clearing his throat and turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll be back..." he murmured, walking towards the trolley and digging for more change.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Weaslette."

Ginny looked up at Draco and narrowed her eyes. "Get lost, Malfoy," she said in a stern voice. Draco chuckled.

"Now don't be like that. I just came back because I forgot to pay this...kind woman...some money for my sweets." The trolley lady looked confused.

"You don't owe me anything dear," she said, looking at him strangely. Ginny grinned.

"Better check on your math, Malfoy," she said smugly.

"Wow, now. I see I've overstayed my welcome. Don't buy too many sweets now, I would hate for your family to go bankrupt." Ginny went red in the face.

"Malfoy!" She said, looking as if she was about ready to tip the candy cart just to get at him.

"I'm leaving," he said quietly with a smirk on.

"Better not talk any more about my family, Malfoy," Ginny warned, "or I'll have to make my own stupid reason to come to _your _compartment."

Draco smiled but didn't turn back. Fighting with the fifth year was a game he didn't mind losing every now and then.

**AN. Please Review and Request!**


	3. Opposites Attract

**Opposites Attract**

**Prompt: floor**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Set: fifth year (next gen)**

Rose Weasley loved Hogwarts, but sometimes she thought that it was a bit overcrowded. For example, at the moment she was walking through a hall of people all bunched together and talking, crowds of people so large that they took up all of the hallway. This made it so that there was no way for Rose to squeeze past them and be on her way to Ancient Runes, which she believed she was going to be late for.

Taking a deep breath, she quickened her pace, apologizing now and then to people whom she ran into. She kept walking until she thought that she must be close to the Ancient Runes room, thinking gladly that perhaps she would be on time. But just as she was about to turn the corner, she tripped on a certain someone and fell flat on her face to the floor.

On the way down she had yelped in surprise, and now that she was on the floor she just stared at the ground. She could see out of the corners of her eyes people simply stepping over her-one of those people being her cousin James Potter. She made note to confront him about that later.

Once the hallway seemed to be clear and she thought that she could risk getting up, she pushed herself off the floor and straightened up her appearance, turning forwards to see Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh," she said, turning red. She cursed the fact that she got so flustered when she was embarrassed. "I didn't see you there." Rose and Scorpius were actually opposites; she was in Gryffindor, he in Slytherin; she preferred staying on the ground, but he was quidditch seeker; but most importantly of all, their families were no less then pitted against each other. All of these led to them having never met.

"It's alright," he said, giving a small smile. "Here, I'll help you with that," he said when he saw Rose bend down to pick up what she had dropped. Once he had gathered them all, she took the gently.

"Thanks," she said. "You're Scorpius, right?" She hoped he couldn't see through her. She was trying to pretend that she didn't know his name. Really, everyone did. All the girls called him 'irresistible,' and even Rose had to admit that he was quite good looking.

"Yeah," he replied, "and you're Rose Weasley?" Rose nodded in disbelief. He knew her name? But how? He then shot her a smile. "You seemed to like the floor a lot back there."

Rose felt herself going red all over again. "Yeah," she said, laughing a bit. Her face was now a deep shade of magenta. "Well, I should probably get to class," Rose said after a long silence. Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Uh, see you around. Rose." Rose nodded to him and began walking away. She buried her face in her books, not wanting anyone to see how much she was blushing. Her thoughts as she left were 'how could I be so stupid?'

Scorpius stared and watched her leave, as he thought to himself, 'I've never seen a more beautiful Rose.'

**AN. Please Review and Request!**


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Prompt: afterward**

**Pairing: Severus/Minerva**

**Set: sixth year of the golden trio's era**

It had been extremely hard for her to get over Albus Dumbledore's death.

Minerva McGonagall considered herself to be, above all, a loyal professor and friend of the late headmaster. That was why, when she saw his body, she couldn't help but turn her head.

And that was when she heard the whispers.

"Professor Snape finally did it," she heard. "He got tired of him and just killed him." Hearing these accusations had been the worst out of all by far. She had trusted Professor Snape, becoming his colleague. And now she was to find out that he had betrayed the headmaster. But that wasn't what had hurt her. What had hurt her was that he had betrayed _her_.

It was common knowledge to all that Severus had once been a death eater, but since then his name had been cleared. At first he had been doubted, but since then all had practically forgotten about it. He had gained the trust of his coworkers, even her. And now she couldn't help but think that she hated him for it.

The only problem was that she didn't think it was possible for her to hate him.

Even now, as she raced down the halls of the school, she thought over and over in her head, 'Oh Severus...why did you have to make this decision?' Her cloak flew behind her, an ominous look on her face as she rounded one more corner to find herself face to face with who she had been thinking about.

"Minerva," he said, surprised, glancing behind his shoulder.

"Don't act innocent," she hissed. "I'm not stupid. I know what you did-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed him, Severus! After all these people trusted you, you killed him!" A sad face flickered across the man's face, quickly concealed by his usual look of no emotion.

"I don't know what your talking about," he replied icily, his eyes boring into her own. It took all of her effort not to just believe him, even though that her better judgment told her that it was a lie.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You're a murderer and a liar!" She stressed the words as she yelled them at him. His facade was broken for a moment as a look of dismay fell upon his face, and Minerva almost felt bad for what she had said. But before she knew what was happening, he had pushed past her and down the hallway, not looking back.

"Goodbye, Minerva."

* * *

><p>A year later, in the fray of battle, Minerva McGonagall had heard everything, seen everything as Harry Potter announced the truth. The truth of how Severus Snape had been acting upon Albus Dumbledore's word, and how even in death he had been faithful to his cause. She had learned the truth.<p>

And for the first time, Minerva McGonagall had broken down and cried for the death of Severus Snape.

**AN. Requested by LM Ryder**


End file.
